The proposed research includes the study of the metabolism, binding and intracellular localization of sex hormones in endometrial carcinoma and in normal post-menopausal and hyperplastic endometrium. An in vitro tracer superfusion system will be used. Results will be compared with those obtained with normal human endometrium using the same technique. Hormonal influences on metabolism and binding in abnormal tissue will be investigated during short and long term incubations.